Not So Perfect Prom
by beachgal607
Summary: Prom. It's supposed to be the biggest and best night of a girl's high school career. Yeah right. No one saw me when they made that statement.  Maria? ONE SHOT With an extra special authors note inside ] !


**Authors Note:** Wow, I feel like I haven't written a fic in ages...and I haven't LOL. And part of that is because I haven't been inspired to do anything. It seems like every single time I've come onto lately to look at the wrestling fics, it's all been OC's. No offense to anyone who writes them, but it's just not what _I_ want to read when I come on here. It really wasn't that long ago when there were soooo many amazing fics up. It's pretty obvious that part of the reason why there isn't as many fics with two wrestlers is because Trish and Lita have both left. But honestly, there are still so many great, usable, versatile divas out there. Let's not forget all the knockouts from TNA too. And who's to say we still can't write about Trish and Lita?

What I really want to say is this, I think a change needs to be made to get more non-OC fics out there. Whether it's making a livejournal community, or something else, something needs to happen. I am more than willing to head this project but I'm going to need help, from _everyone_. Whether you want to write fics, send out some challenges, or maybe just help out with some ideas, the more people who are interested in this, the better.

If you think this is a good idea, please let me know, feel free to send me a message, or contact me on AIM. My screen name is **xXbeachgal607Xx**. Also, if you think this is a bad idea, let me know that too. I'd really appreciate it.

Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy this fic!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

------------------------------------------------

Prom. It's supposed to be the biggest and best night of a girl's high school career. Yeah right. No one saw me when they made that statement.

"_Melina Perez and Maria Kanellis?" The receptionist with stunningly bright blonde highlights called out from behind the small desk._

"_That's us!" Melina excitedly whispered in my ear as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the chair I was sitting in._

"_No...really?" I replied sarcastically with a big grin on my face, which earned me a fake smack on my arm from my best friend._

"_That's us." Melina said to the receptionist._

"_Right this way, you two are going to be with Ms. Moolah and Ms. Mae today." She said as she got up from her chair and guided us back into the salon and pointed out the stylists._

"_They stuck us with two old hags!" I whispered in Melina's ear._

"_Don't worry about it. Victoria got her hair done her for her Prom last year, and it came out fine, remember?" She replied as the woman in front of me stuck out her hand and introduced herself._

"_My name's Mae. I'll be doing your hair today." _

"_I'm Maria, here's the picture of what I want done." I said as I shook her hand and then reached into my purse and grabbed the picture and displayed it for her. "I know my hair isn't as long as hers is, but I like how it's curled and kind of poofed up in the back."_

"_I can do that." Mae said after taking a brief glance at the picture. "Take a seat and we'll get started." I sat down in the chair and pulled my purse into my lap. I closed my eyes as she began to brush my hair and tuned into the conversation that Melina was having with Ms. Moolah. She's talking about her boyfriend, Johnny, as usual. Before I knew it my mind drifted and I was out like a light._

"_Maria? Hellooooooo?" Melina said right in front of my face. _

"_Whoops, sorry. I must have dozed off there for a second." I apologized with a yawn as I brought my hand up to cover my mouth._

"_Well, your hair is all done kid." Mae said to me with a grin on her face. I took a look in the mirror and to my shock and horror my hair was one big poof ball._

"_Oh my gosh! I look like a poodle!" I exclaimed as I tugged on some of my hair._

"_Actually, you look a more like Carlito than you do a poodle." Melina said with a bit of her trademark smirk on her face._

"_Mel! How could you let her do this to me?!"_

"_It's just what you wanted, just like in the picture." Mae said from behind us with the same grin plastered on her face._

"_I'm **really** sorry Ria, but I was totally caught up in the conversation I was having." Melina explained._

"_You don't expect me to pay for this, do you?!" I turned and questioned Mae._

"_Well, once you're in the chair over an hour it's salon policy that you pay. And you were in the chair for approximately sixty-one minutes." _

"_You've got to be kidding me!" I nearly shouted as Melina grabbed my arm._

"_Come on Maria, let's not start a scene. I'll pay for your hair. Let's just get out of here." Melina offered as she began to pull me back up to the front._

"_Melina, you don't have to do this. **They** should have to pay for this." I said as she let go of my arm._

"_No, it's OK. I said we should come here. Just let me take care of it." She replied as she handed the receptionist her credit card and quickly signed the receipt._

"_Hope to see you back here soon!" The receptionist said as we started towards the door. _

"_As if I'm actually going to come back." I turned and replied to the receptionist as we walked out the door. Melina let out a little giggle as we got in her car._

"_Come on Ria, let's get back to my house and fix your hair."_

I'll admit, after enlisting Victoria's help, and about an hour with a straightener and a new curling iron my hair began to look somewhat human again. But that wasn't the least of my worries.

"_Alright, I want everyone standing next to their dates now!" Mrs. Perez exclaimed to everyone in our group so she could get a picture of all of us in front of our limo. Candice and Jeff stood on the far left, Lilian and Shelton stood next to them with Melina and Johnny to the right of them. I stood on the outside with my date, Mike, who insists on being called "The Miz". I was going to go with my other best friend, besides Melina, AJ Styles. Unfortunately his school and my school decided to have their Proms on the same night. Go figure. Melina insisted that I couldn't go alone and eventually found one of Johnny's friends, Miz, to go with me._

_As soon as the picture was over, everyone began to get into the limo. As soon as I started towards the car door, I heard a sickening ripping noise. I slowly looked down, only to see Miz standing on my dress, ripping it, while he decided to take the time to whip out a pocket mirror and check himself out._

"_Miz! You stupid idiot!" I yelled as he continued to look in his mirror._

"_Thanks Maria. I know I'm one smoking stud." He replied as he continued to look in his mirror._

"_No you bonehead! You're on my dress!" I screamed as I pushed him off._

"_What's going on over...oh my god." Melina said in shock as she raised her hand to cover her gaping mouth as she stepped out from inside the limo. "Come on Ria, let's go fix this."_

"_I'm not sure it can be. Thanks Miz." I spat at Miz as he stepped into the limo and shrugged._

"_We'll be back in a second guys!" Melina shouted into the limo as she grabbed my hand and started to race back into her house. "I know exactly what we can do." As we walked in the front door, she ran into the kitchen and got a pair of scissors._

"_Mel, no! I don't want to cut my dress! It's my dream dress. Long, sheer, and just the right shade of purple. We looked for this for weeks! I spent $300 of my own money on it! You can't cut it!" I nearly sobbed._

"_Ria, honey, we have no other choice. Let's just do this so we can get to Prom and party the night away. Okay?" Melina explained as she bent down and picked up the end of the ripped off part of my dress and prepared to begin cutting._

"_Fine, just do it." I replied as she quickly began to snip away._

"_It looks fine. Nothings wrong with a short purple dress. You'll still be the hottest chick there." She said as she balled up the fabric she just removed and set it on her kitchen counter. "Now let's go have a kick ass time!"_

"_Thanks Melina. I don't know what I would do without you." I answered as I pulled her into a quick hug and we started to walk back outside to the limo._

"_I don't know what you would do without me either." She playfully said as she stuck her tongue out._

So it was Melina to the rescue again. She may have the reputation of being the occasional bitch, but she really is the most amazing girl on the planet. After the dress escapade, things were going great. I actually started to have a good time. But unfortunately that didn't last very long.

_Dinner had just finished and our whole group was out on the dance floor. I cooled down a bit with Miz so we were dancing together. _

"_I'm gunna go use the restroom real quick. You want to come?" Melina asked me, yelling over the loud music._

"_No thanks, I think I'm gunna stay out here and keep dancing." I replied with a smile. Melina nodded and then headed off the the bathroom with Lilian in tow._

"_So...Maria?" Miz said right into my ear from behind me._

"_Hmm?" I answered as I continued to dance._

"_After this we should head back to my place. I know something we can do that would be **very** fun." He said as his hands began to lower from where they previously were on my hips._

"_How 'bout...no." I replied as I removed his hands from my ass._

"_How about...yes." Miz responded as he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around and tried to force me into a kiss. I reached back my hand and slapped him as hard as I could. "Ooh, you like it rough, huh baby?" He said with a grin as he rubbed the side of his face, which prompted me to knee him in the groin. I quickly walked off the dance floor and out of the banquet room that the Prom was in. I looked to my right and saw a door with a red exit sign above it and made my way out the door and sat down on the concrete sidewalk and leaned back up against the brick wall behind me and started to sob._

Which leaves me where I am now. Everyone in my entire graduating class is inside having the time of their lives while I'm out here a complete mess. My hair is still screwed up, my dress ruined, and I'm sure my makeup is running down my face. I take a deep breath and start to think about my options. Should I call someone to come pick me up? Should I go back in there? Should I just tell AJ later and have him beat Miz up for me? OK, I would never really do that last one, but it's fun to think about.

I reach for my clutch and open it when the door to the left of me opens. I look up from my clutch to see who it is, and see none other than the boy that everyone at WWE High lusts over, Randy Orton. I'm not going to lie, I've always had a crush on him, but not for the same reasons as other girls. The other girls like him because he's the quarterback of the football team, best friends with the guy who ruled the school last year, Hunter Helmsley, drives a brand new Camero, and because he is absolutely gorgeous.

I, on the other hand have been attracted to him because he's smart, he actually takes part of discussions in class and he knows what he's talking about, he's a gentleman-he always opens doors for everyone, and he actually has manners, he has a great sense of humor, and he hasn't been affected by his popularity. I've had a couple of classes with him the past four years, and the odd conversation here and there, but I never thought I'd stand a chance with him because he's been going out with his girlfriend, Kelly Kelly, for the past two and a half years.

"Hey." Randy said to me as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey." I replied as I tried to wipe away some of my running make up.

"Not having the best night?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"Nope." I answered with a small shake of my head as I looked from him down at the concrete.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Randy responded. Everything came out of me all at once, what happened at the hair salon, my dress, Miz. I was crying all over again.

"You probably think I'm just some over dramatic diva, don't you?" I finished as I looked over at him.

"No. If some crazy old woman screwed up my hair and then my date ruined my dress and then he ended up being a complete jerk, I'd probably feel the same way." He replied as he brought up a thumb to wipe a stray tear off my cheek as I let out a small giggle.

"So why are you out here?" I asked him. He let out a sigh before he started.

"Things had been going downhill with me and Kelly for a while now. She always wanted to go party with Brooke and Layla, she never wanted to just hang out like we used to, and you may or may not already know this, but she isn't exactly the smartest girl on the planet. Anyways, I went over to say hi to Dave Batista and as I was walking back to my group I caught Kelly making out with Chris Masters. Which is why I ended up out here." He answered as he ran a hand over his hair.

"I'm sorry." I said as I offered him a smile.

"It's OK. Sounds like things are starting to wrap up in there. **The** song is on." He responded as the song that was voted as our Prom song, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, started to play inside.

"You wanna go back inside?" I asked him.

"You know, I think I'd rather stay out here. Care to dance?" He offered his hand to me as he got up off the ground.

"I'd love to Randy." I answered with a smile as I placed my hand in his and stood up. I rested my head on his shoulder and we began to dance together to the music.

"Even after everything that happened to you, you're still the most beautiful girl here." Randy said to me as we swayed softly to Iris.

"Thank you." I replied as the song began to end.

"I'm glad everything happened the way it did tonight, because if it didn't, I wouldn't be out here with you right now Maria." He said as I lifted my head off his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Me too. I couldn't think of a more perfect Prom." I responded as I leaned up into him and our lips met in what I can only describe as the most sensational kiss I think anyone has ever had.

Looking back on it, I wouldn't trade this night for the world.


End file.
